


Tease

by bexacaust



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Other, Spanking, cronkri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 02:43:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1671734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bexacaust/pseuds/bexacaust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They both had a face for their friends.</p>
<p>One was the lofty intellectual, all vocabulary and wisdom-beyond-years. Taking the reins in a conversation or debate and hauling back for immediate control.</p>
<p>One was the fool; a jester of sorts, for a few laughs or snickers here and there.</p>
<p>They were “cute” together, soft and harmless and met with eye rolling and teasing.</p>
<p>But they had a way behind closed doors….</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tease

_You know what they say about me…_

 

They both had a face for their friends.

One was the lofty intellectual, all vocabulary and wisdom-beyond-years. Taking the reins in a conversation or debate and hauling back for immediate control.

One was the fool; a jester of sorts, for a few laughs or snickers here and there.

They were “cute” together, soft and harmless and met with eye rolling and teasing.

But they had a way behind closed doors….

Kankri swayed into his and Cronus’ hive, smooth hips swiveling as he bustled about, all smooth and androgynous lines as the door quietly clicked. Dishes clinked lightly, now, as water softly ran.

Red sleeves were pushed up just passed his elbows, and he hummed quietly.

And then arms circled his waist.

"Tease."

"Oh?"

"Y’ve been messing with your lips for the past hour, Kan."

"Perhaps I merely felt the need to.", he laughed quietly, normally wide and innocent eyes half-closed; lidded by desire and the knowledge he was wanted and claimed.

Hands tightened on his hips.

"Now, Cronus, is there something wrong?", he asked, having finished the very few dishes sitting in the sink and cutting off the water flow. He reached for a small handtowel, drying petite fingers and smooth palms, "Do you, perhaps, _need_  me for something?”

"Think you’re sly, don’t you."

"Hm, I’ve been described as such."

He gasped, his body turned easily by the seadweller behind him, “Kan…”

"Cro.", mocked the mutantblood.

"I swear I’m just gonna-"

"Not in here you aren’t.", laughed Kankri, easily slipping away and taking his swaying steps away, "Not if you can’t ho-OH MY!"

Cronus laughed as his matesprit yelped as he was easily lifted over one of the violetblood’s shoulders, “Are you tryin’ ta call shots with me now, Kankri?”

"Mmf, maybe, you brute."

Whack!

Kankri yelped again at the sharp strike to his backside. He squirmed with a whine, and Cronus stood still with a grin. He flexed the fingers of his free hand as Kankri’s ankles crossed and he wriggled again. The redblood shuddered as long fingers tickled behind his knees, trying to bend his legs on instinct. It was an odd tickling; made him want to giggle and beg all at once.

Cronus finally took mercy on him, letting him alight on his feet again before sliding by him and dropping on the couch with that shark-like Ampora-grade grin plastered on his face.

Kankri narrowed his eyes as he blushed, gnawing on his lip as one side of his ass still stung dully.

"Just one?"

Cronus arched both eyebrows.

Kankri took brisk steps to Cronus, slipping off his shoes before curling next to the seadweller on the couch, pushing lightly at him as though trying to topple him. It didn’t work.

"I said, just one?"

"I suppose so.", laughed Cronus wickedly, "Unless, of course… You ask  _nicely_.”

Kankri pouted as Cronus sat up straighter. The red-sweatered troll acted quickly, nuzzling beneath one twitching fin and pressing soft kisses to violet lines.

"Nngh."

Kankri grinned into his soft affections, a slim hand against Cronus’ chest.

“ _Please_?”

Cronus’ head tilted with a grumble, and Kankri’s small kisses moved lower, moving to nips as he tugged the collar of his matesprit’s shirt to expose more skin.

"Pretty please?"

"Mmn, well since you said pretty please-"

Kankri gasped when his sweater was tugged, laying him over Cronus’ lap on his stomach. He propped himself up on his elbows and turned his head to speak when-

Whack!

He groaned thickly, head hanging again. Already his breathing sped up. Another sharp strike, followed by another. He moaned sharply as Cronus’ hand stayed after the sharp slap, smoothing over the soft curve and squeezing lightly.

"Y’were teasing me today, weren’t you."

Whack!

"NnnnghyesIwas."

Whack!

"Why, Kanny?"

Whack! And a thick moan again.

"For this-AH!"

That hand moved a little low.

"Now, y’know you don’t have to tease for it. You could just-"

Whack! Whack!

"-ask real nice, like y’did earlier."

Three more strikes, for an even ten, and Kankri was a shivering mess. His clothes were loose and rumpled, his backside stung with a pleasant burn, as his thighs felt slick. He felt Cronus help him sit straight, his cheeks no doubt powdered in a fine pink sheen as he stared boldly into the seadweller’s eyes.

Cronus was still grinning, and moved to stand.

Kankri grabbed him, keeping him down. Cronus laughed lightly, fingers twitching already.

"Need more?"

"Need you."

"Oh really now?"

Kankri nodded, eyes at half mast as he stood instead; a few movements and black fabric was pooled around his ankles. His sweater hung from one shoulder, his legs were slim. Cronus’ face was impassive as his matesprit knelt between his knees and placed hands on his belt buckle.

Cronus frowned as Kankri’s hands first moved up, pushing the loose shirt he wore up, but the frown faded as soft lips dotted his stomach. The seadweller ran fingers through Kankri’s hair as the blushing troll moved farther down, tugging the belt loose ad pulling a zipper with his teeth.

He never broke eye contact.

"F- _Fuck_.”

Kankri smiled then, the tugs to his matesprit’s clothing gentle. They had gone to the beach earlier that day, so the only barrier between the redblood and his lover’s body was denim.

Kankri finally broke eye contact as Cronus’ head tipped back, his fingers lightly touching the base of one of Kankri’s shorter horns.

“ _Goddammit_  Kan.”

The only answer was a moan, and the seadweller’s back arched slightly from the stimulation. Kankri’s eyes were shut and his thumbs were hooked through belt loops. He moaned again, swallowing around the trespasser to his throat.

He heard a hissed swear again, and brought his head up, licking his lips as he rose. He straddled Cronus’ lap, both hands against his matesprit’s chest before he pressed a kiss to bitten lips. Cronus swallowed the sharp moan as he bucked into the warm body that hovered above his lap; Kankri still separated their mouths and choked on air as claws dug into a lean figure.

Cronus’ cool hands slid up Kankri’s sides, fingers stroking over the smooth scars just under his lover’s ribs and coaxing Kankri to just move.

Cold kisses to the warmer trolls’ throat, sharp nips, harsh bites all had the mutantblood’s head quickly spinning; already riled from the hard slaps to his backside, he moved with a sinuous desperation. His voice was barely above a whisper in Cronus’ ear, begging and pleading and tasting his name like a forbidden fruit.

Kankri’s voice freed itself when his hair was grabbed and tugged as hips bucked into him. They were one creature now, harsh growls and groans mixed with breathy moans and sharp cries.

Kankri’s head was spinning as his limbs shook. He begged without words, and then the room whirled again and he was on his back and hips met his and made his back arch as he was filled and oh lord  _yes_  its what he  **needed**.

Cronus pinned his arms above his head, nearly taking what was left of his soul witha kiss like the Arctic Sea’s burn and greyed eyes rolled up unseeing.

Cronus moved to bite hard into Kankri’s neck as the redblood wailed his release, shuddering and arching as his body warmed and then suddenly cooled and Cronus’ grip faltered around his wrists.

Kankri’s arms immediately went around his matesprit’s shoulders and his legs stayed locked around his waist.

They lay there, recovering from the spin and rush and just breathed.

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, it's a Cronkri Drabble alright. Hope you enjoy it.


End file.
